


もどかしい時だって

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It isn't unexpected, of course, not from Chinen, and by now, Yamada was used to his best friend's ability to find anything to whine about in any situation, but that doesn't mean that sometimes, it doesn't grate on his last nerve.</i> Set in August 2011, during the filming for the Magic Power PV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	もどかしい時だって

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompt _Crazy, but..._ from [yomimashou](yomimashou.livejournal.com). My first Hey! Say! JUMP fic, which probably means a few months from now I'll be horrified I ever wrote it, but for now I feel accomplished.
> 
> The title can be pronounced "modokashii toki datte" and can be translated "At times when you're frustrated." The line is from Magic Power.

It's been a long day for all of them. Of course, that's how it is in the entertainment business, and really, Yamada can't complain, but coming straight from a Summary performance to filming for their newest PV is more than even their normal packed schedule. On the ride over from the theater, he had tried to convince himself that he was ready for it, that he could take on anything, but when it came down to it, as more and more of the adrenaline from performing wore off, more and more of his muscles began to ache, and by the time they made it to the studio for the filming, Yamada was really starting to wish that he could curl up and go to bed. 

But he knows they're all tired (despite the fact that Yabu keeps insisting on assuring everyone that he is, in fact, in top form), and Yamada isn't one to complain about it. He prides himself in going about his job with utmost professionalism, and it isn't as if being tired is anything special. Everyone else is in the same position, and so Yamada keeps his mouth shut-- after all, none of them really need reminding that they've already been working far too long and have another lengthy filming ahead of them. 

But of course, they've barely made it into hair and makeup when an annoyingly cute voice from across the room begins to whine about just how fatigued its owner is, and Yamada can't keep from rolling his eyes-- leave it to Chinen to be the immature one in the group. It isn't unexpected, of course, not from Chinen, and by now, Yamada is used to his best friend's ability to find anything to whine about in any situation, but that doesn't mean that sometimes, it doesn't grate on his last nerve. He knows Chinen prides himself in being the baby, but _honestly_ , a little maturity at times like these wouldn't kill him, especially when Yamada can see the makeup artists doing their best with the dark circles under Inoo's eyes due to the combined stress of work and school, can hear Hikaru's breaths growing even in the seat beside him in an attempt to even slightly make up for the deficit brought on by drama filmings and Summary rehearsals. It's not like Chinen owes any of them anything, but seeing even a few short meters beyond the end of his own nose, thinking even once in a while about the feelings of others wouldn't kill him, Yamada thinks, either.

Chinen apparently thinks differently, because the steady train of complaints doesn't cease as they dress and make it onto the set. He has the decency to shut up when the camera for the making to be included on one of the limited edition singles is rolling, a fact at which Yamada is honestly surprised, but aside from being caught bitching on film, it seems, no holds are barred. Much to Yamada's disgust, however, the other members of JUMP seem to be less than fazed; Yuto babies Chinen for a while, giving him piggyback rides and ruffling his hair and calling him cute names before Chinen moves on to Takaki, who obligingly lets Chinen nap in his lap while others are being filmed individually (though, Yamada must admit, Yabu's evident jealousy is rather amusing, despite the fact that Yamada isn't quite sure of which of the two Yabu is more envious). A few of the staff, too, give Chinen the pity he's fishing for, petting him and cooing over him and fetching him things when he asks, and it's ridiculous, Yamada thinks, ridiculous in so many ways that he would get up and tell Chinen to stop being a baby except for the fact that he simply doesn't have the energy. 

And so he does his best to ignore it, because he's certainly ignored when Chinen's gotten annoying in the past and he'll certainly have to again in the future, and for the most part, it's not that hard. He musters up all the focus he can when he's on camera, and he even manages to sequester himself in a secluded corner during the others' individuals, hoping to catch even a short nap. 

He's just managed to drift off, however, when footsteps drag him back towards wakefulness, and, with a groan, he cracks an eye to see a figure silhouetted before him, backlit by the bright filming lights. It doesn't move for a moment, and Yamada squints to make out the telltale hourglass figure beneath the pink sequined suit, obscured slightly taller on the elevator shoes. Maybe it's because Yamada's contacts are dry in his eyes-- he wants to rub but for all the makeup-- or maybe it's because he's so behind on sleep that he's not thinking straight, but he can't quite read Chinen's expression, and so he can do nothing but simply look back, confused, as Chinen gazes at him for a long moment, the overly cheerful music accompanied by their overly cheerful auto-tuned voices playing ceaselessly in the air around them. 

Yamada's mouth is dry and his tongue feels thick and heavy, but he's trying to find the words to ask what's up when, all of a sudden, Chinen is leaning in, and it shouldn't be all so strange, when they're best friends, when they've been best friends for ages, but yet, Yamada's heart speeds up in his chest as Chinen gets closer and closer. It feels like time has slowed down, and there's a point when Yamada realizes exactly what's going to happen, and yet he doesn't have time to react before--

The kiss is firm and unrelenting, but only momentary; like everything about Chinen, it's unabashed and it begins and ends at Chinen's choosing. It's just a kiss, plain and simple, nothing more and nothing less, and yet, as Chinen pulls away, Yamada feels as if everything has changed. He isn't sure what will happen now-- will Chinen kiss him again? Will he walk away? All of the aggravation from before has somehow melted away, and Yamada wants reach out, wants to hold Chinen close, wants to say _kiss me again_...

But Chinen doesn't move away even without Yamada holding him down, and that, in and of itself, is a small relief in Yamada's tight chest. Instead, Chinen's lips curl up further at the corners in a smile as Magic Power ends only to begin afresh with the filming across the room. 

_crazy, but..._

"I feel a lot better now, don't you?" Chinen asks with a wink, and despite the fact that earlier, Yamada wanted to show him how inconsiderate he was being, wanted to chastise him, wanted to make him apologize, now, he can't help but incline his head slightly as his lips match Chinen's grin. "Yeah," he replies, his voice thick with sleep, and maybe it's been a long day, but Yamada doesn't think he'd mind being around Chinen just a little bit longer.


End file.
